Finding Her
by Sadistic Hufflepuff
Summary: Rose left in the middle of the night when she was eighteen and now, sixteen years later, Ron has finally ran out of options and has hired Scorpius. Ron doesn't know it, but he should have gone to Scorpius to begin with, because Scorpius is the only one that ever really knew Rose. He finds her singing at a wedding under an assumed name. He soon learns why she left her posh life.


Muggle Movie Appreciation Club- Someone has a fake name & character age (18)

Disclaimer: I am not J. K. Rowling, also you may notice several cameos, those just happened. Cameos include -the name Joclyn (TMI) , the last name Mills (OUAT), the first name/nickname Loralie/Rory (Gilmore Girls ) and mouse ear hats (Disney ) . I do not own any of these! Enjoy!

 **Word Count ( 1,012)**

* * *

Scorpius walked through the streets of muggle London. He appeared to everyone else a casual bystander, but he was there on a mission. Scorpius was an ex-Auror who now did freelance work. He had been approached several weeks before by Ron Weasley. Ron's daughter, Rose, had dissappeared a little over sixteen years before. It was a sure sign Ron was getting desperate if he was going to Scorpius, after all, he was a Malfoy.

The whole wizarding world knew the story of Rose's disappearance. Since leaving Hogwarts a few months before Rose had been giddy with unexplained happiness. Scorpius knew why though and he often wondered if that was the reason she had been gone for so long, but no, they had been kids, surely she would have come back long ago.

It was said that Rose seemed to go to a very dark place just before she left, as if she was dreading it. She had left , however, leaving a note and slipping off into the night. Sixteen years later, and she still hadn't been heard from.

Scorpius personally thought no had found her because no one really knew her, not like he did. If they had known her they would have known she would emerge herself in as much music as possible. Scorpius did know her though, and that's why since arriving in London Scorpius had been going anywhere that might have live music, coffee shops, street fair, and now a wedding he had gotten himself invited to with the help of a little magic.

* * *

The ceremony had been muggle, of course, and Scorpius had watched with rapt attention. The couple had walked down the aisle together afterward, with the crowd following. Ceremony had warped flawlessly into reception. The food was perfectly passable, and though not as good as that which Scorpius remembered from Hogwarts, it was probably among the best those around him had ever had. Scorpius amused himself with such thoughts until a fellow he recognized as the best man stood to announce the night entertainment.

Scorpius was on the edge of his seat. His excitement was mounting, his excitement was, however, cut short when the singer was announced to be a Ms. Joclyn Mills. Scorpius' face fell and he stood, removing his cloak from the back of his chair, seeing no need to stay any longer. However, as he turned back to the stage , it was not Joclyn Mills he saw. He saw the woman he had never to get over accepting the mic, smiling broadly. She had not evaded the effects of aging. She was no longer the eighteen year old girl she had been when Scorpius had last saw her. She had the beginnings of crow's feet in the corners of her eyes and laugh lines that graced her cheeks. She had an overall more mature appearance.

Scorpius shed his cloak and sat back down, deciding to wait for an opportunity to pull Rose aside. He got his opportunity in the form of the father-daughter dance. Before ths musicians had even begun playing se seemed to make eye contact with someone in the audience and handed the song over to a back-up singer.

Sensing his opening, Scorpius swept across the room, and pulled Rose into the dance.

"Scorpius, " she gasped.

"Rose Weasley, " he said. "Or do you go by Joclyn Mills now?"

"I had to hide myself some way. "

"What do you have to hide from," he asked. "Your a Weasley. Your family would kill for you."

"That's just it, I'm hiding from them," she said quietly, trying to pull away.

"Why would you hide from your family? "

"Because I couldn't give her up," Rose confessed.

"Her?"

"My daughter... Our daughter. "

The pair had stopped dancing long before and now Scorpius sank into the nearest seat. He was to stunned to speak. When he finally regained his voice, he sounded noticeably startled.

"I have... a daughter? "

"Didn't you notice the blonde waitress with green eyes? Don't you see that hair every time you look in the mirror? Don't you remember eyes just like those from staring into another pair? She's our daughter and when I found out about her, I knew what I'd have to do to protect her. The wizarding world is harsh, I didn't want her to have any part of it."

"Your father has been worried about you for sixteen years. He would accept you, both of you, and protect you. You should go home, Rosie. "

"I will, eventually. For now, sit here ad when the wedding's over, you can meet your daughter."

"Rose," Scorpius called as she went to get up. "What's her name? "

"Loralie," she told him. "Rory for short."

* * *

Scorpius was sitting, slightly awkwardly, in Rose's quaint walk-up apparment as she explained the whole situation to kept looking around the room, purposefully not directing his eyes toward the pair. He was in the midst of studying a collection of mouse ear hats when Rose had apparently finished her story and Rory bulldozed him, knocking the air right out of him.

He patted her on the back, feeling fatherly affection but feeling very awkward about the situation. Rory pulled back and saw tears in his daughter's eyes, 'daughter ', he was going to have to get used to that.

"Erm, here," he reached over and handed her a tissue.

"Scorpius, " Rose said. "Rory and I will come home but until then, I need you to tell my father you came up dry."

Scorpius reluctantly agreed.

* * *

Scorpius couldn't believe what he was doing. He stood before Ron Weasley and he was lying through his teeth. Ron was staring up at him when he was finished.

"... I'm sorry Mr. Weasley, she couldn't be found. "

Don piched the bridge of his nose and stood with a sigh. "Thank you, Mr. Malfoy, although I think you may be slightly wrong. I think my daughter doesn't want to be found.


End file.
